Shisui Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Shisui Uchiha.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うちはシスイ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Shisui |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Hidenobu Kiuchi, Kengo Kawanishi~~Dziecko |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 56 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=19 Października |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=180 cm |Waga część 2=68,9 kg |Ranga część 2=ANBU |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Yin |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Shisuia~~Tylko Anime |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzina=Kagami Uchiha~Przodek |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=459 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=201 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution |OVA=Eskapady Ninja |Powieść=Prawdziwa historia Itachiego: Księga blasku |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść }} znany również jako był członkiem ANBU pochodzącym z klanu Uchiha z Konohagakure. Przeszłość Pod koniec Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Shisui ujrzał śmierć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, co przyczyniło się do przebudzenia przez niego Mangekyō Sharingana. Rok później, poznał 5-letniego Itachiego Uchihę, zostając z nim najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i tworząc więź podobną do braterskiej. Kiedy Itachi zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie, Shisui otrzymał rozkaz obserwowania młodszego Uchihy od Wojskowych Policyjnych Sił Konohy, ponieważ jego pozycja w ANBU była instrumentalna dla przyszłego statusu klanu w Konohagakure. Bez wiedzy swojego klanu, Shisui w rzeczywistości sympatyzował się z Itachim, nie chcąc, aby jego klan wdał się w wojnę z wioską. W pewnym momencie w przeszłości Shisui walczył z Ao, który zachowuje w pamięci czakrę Shisuiego oraz jego zdolność do kontrolowania innych za pomocą jego Sharingana. Z tego powodu uznaje, że oko Shisuiego było przeszczepione u Danzō. Shisui był także najlepszym przyjacielem Itachiego. Toteż Itachi zaczął zachowywać się "dziwnie" wkrótce po tym jak wstąpił do ANBU. To właśnie Shisui został poinstruowany przez Wojskowe Policyjne Siły Konohy, by prowadził dyskretną obserwację Itachiego. Z uwagi na łączącą obu chłopaków więź i to, że bardzo dobrze się znali, Shisui miał największą szansę na odkrycie przyczyn zagadkowych zmian w zachowaniu Itachiego. Cokolwiek udało mu się zdziałać pozostanie tajemnicą. Niedługo potem znaleziono jego ciało w rzece Naka, a przy nim list pożegnalny, w którym napisano, że był już zmęczony pełnieniem obowiązków dla klanu. Policja podejrzewała, że Itachi mógł domyślić się podstępu i zabił przyjaciela, robiącego za policyjną "wtyczkę". Zaś list i charakter pisma zabitego sfałszował przy pomocy sharingana. thumb|Shisui powierza swoje pozostałe oko Itachiemu.Shisui był bardzo lojalny wobec klanu i samobójstwo stało w kompletnej sprzeczności zarówno z jego naturą jak i z pełnioną przezeń pozycją. Później Itachi powiedział Sasuke, że tak naprawdę zabił, by obudzić Mangekyō Sharingan. Aby obudzić tę moc należało poświęcić życie najlepszego przyjaciela, kogoś kto wiele znaczył. Później jednak Itachi wyjawił prawdę swojemu bratu: Shisui był zakłopotany tym, że nie da się powstrzymać klanu przed zamachem stanu, który planowali i martwił się konsekwencjami jakie nastąpią po nim. Powiedział Itachiemu, że chciał użyć Kotoamatsukami, by ich zatrzymać, lecz Danzō Shimura ukradł jego prawe oko, w celu ochrony wioski na własny sposób. Obawiając się, że Danzō zdobędzie jego lewe oko, powierza je Itachiemu i mówi, aby chronił wioskę i imię klanu Uchiha. W celu zapobiegnięcia konfliktów w klanie o jego oczy, Shisui pozoruje zniszczenie ich przed śmiercią, a sam wymazuje swoje istnienie. Okazuje się, że jego ciało naprawdę zniknęło, nawet Kabuto Yakushi nie mógł go odnaleźć. Shisui był jednym z głównych postaci do wskrzeszenia. Osobowość Shisui był bardzo skromnym i przyziemnym indywiduum. Nigdy nie był arogancki w stosunku do własnego talentu i osiągnięć, a mimo to nie mówił o tym innym, kiedy popełniali błędy. W tym samym czasie był otwarty, nigdy nie uparcie wierzył w jeden ideał wyłącznie i usiłował dostrzec tę wyjątkową naturę obecnej sytuacji przed nim. Shisui był także głęboko współczującym człowiekiem, nawet wobec wrogów, okazując sympatię i życzliwość umierającemu Mukai Kohinacie, mimo że otrzymał rozkaz zamordowania go jako zdrajcę. Wykazano również, że jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i intuicyjny, nawet od najmłodszych lat, potrafiący dostrzec emocjonalną naturę innych i podobnie dostrzegać najdrobniejsze szczegóły wokół niego. Shisui bardzo zajął się Itachim. W rzeczywistości był on jakby starszym bratem Itachiego. Shisui nauczał Itachiego swojej zasady która mówiła,, Samopoświęcenie ... bezimienni shinobi, który chronią pokój z cienia i nie szukają sławy. Było prawdziwą oznaką shinobi. Shisui był także bardzo oddany klanowi, dlatego policja wojskowa Konoha poprosiła go o szpiegowanie Itachiego. To z powodu tego oddania, policja nie uwierzyła, że mógł popełnić samobójstwo. Chociaż Shisui był oddany swojemu klanowi, był jeszcze bardziej oddany dobru swojej wioski, cecha, której jego własny klan najwyraźniej ignorowała. Jego oddanie dla jego wioski było tak silne, że nigdy nie padł ofiarą Klątwy Nienawiści. Jednak Shisui miał ciemniejszą stronę, której się bardzo wstydził Z zazdrości przyjacielowi, którego uważał, że przewyższyał go zdolnościami, Shisui wstrzymał pomoc w krytycznym momencie, prowadząc do śmierci innego shinobi. Poczucie winy z tego, co zrobił, spowodowało, że Shisui uważał się za mordercę, co spowodowało, że obudził Mangekyō Sharingana, którego używał jako stałego przypomnienia o swoich wyrzutach sumienia i przysięgał, że nigdy więcej nie ulegnie takim uczuciom. Przynależność Shisuiego do Konohy posunęła się nawet do tego, że chciał umieścić przywódcę klanu i ojca najlepszego przyjaciela pod Genjutsu, aby powstrzymać zamach stanu Uchiha, który doprowadziłby do wojny domowej. Jednak nie udało mu się to, gdyż Danzō ukradł jego prawe oko. Wiedząc, że Danzō ma mocną osobowość i prędzej czy później sięgnie również po jego drugie oko, postanowił powierzyć je Itachiemu i powiedział mu, aby chronił wioskę i umarł z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że wioska będzie w dobrych rękach. Shisui posunął się nawet do wymazania własnej egzystencji, aby zapobiec wpadnięciu jego ciała w niepowołane ręce, co nieumyślnie uniemożliwiło mu reinkarnację Kabuto po latach i zmuszenie go do walki z własną wioską. Według Itachi'ego, on i Naruto Uzumaki mają podobne ideały i cele. Shisui bardzo cenił także pojęcie 'rodziny', gdy przysięgał, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby problemy klanu zniszczyły związek między Itachim i Sasuke. Miał również poczucie humoru, jak widać, kiedy cieszył się trudną sytuacją, w której umieścił Itachiego, kiedy Sasuke spierał się z Shisui o to, kto jest silniejszy. Podobnie jak Itachi, Shisui wydaje się nie lubić zabijania ludzi i woli używać nieśmiercionośnych metod, kiedy tylko jest to możliwe, jak pokazano w jego użyciu Genjutsu, aby odstraszyć oddział Ao, gdy stwierdzono, że mógł z łatwością zabić jego cały skład. Shisui użył też Genjutsu na Danzō, które zniknęłoby wkrótce, zamiast zabić go, gdy ten próbował ukraść mu oczy. Wygląd Umiejętności Nawet według standardów Uchiha, Shisui był uważany za jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych członków słynnego klanu, jakich kiedykolwiek miał. Danzō nazwał go nawet najsilniejszym Uchiha swoich czasów. Jego umiejętności pozwoliły mu awansować do rangi jōnina cztery lata po to, by zostać shinobi, a ostatecznie jako kapitan własnego oddziału. Jego męstwo było tak szeroko znane, że cała drużyna Kiri-nin szybko uciekła, gdy dowiedziała się o jego obecności, zamiast stawić mu czoła. Kolejnym dowodem na jego waleczność jest fakt, że Kabuto Yakushi chciał reinkarnować go na nadchodzącą wojnę, ale nie był w stanie znaleźć dla niego wystarczającej próbki DNA. Zdobył przydomek "Shisui Migotliwego Ciała", ponieważ miał świetne opanowaną Technikę Shunshin no jutsu. Shisui często wykorzystywał tą technikę do znikania poza zasięgiem wzroku, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu ani swojej obecności ani wskazania celu. W anime jego prędkość i mobilność były tak wielkie, że mógł pozostawić po sobie wiele namacalnych powidoków, dzięki którym był w stanie uderzyć przeciwnika z kilku miejsc jednocześnie z ogromną siłą. Powidoki te były niewykrywalne przez czujnik ninja. W bitwie wykazano, że jego prędkość jest w stanie bezproblemowo omijać wrogie strumienie pocisków, a także wyprzedzać je. Był również biegłym użytkownikiem Taijutsu, będąc w stanie pokonać Itachiego w kilku meczach sparingowych. Co więcej, wykazywał wysoki poziom tolerancji na ból, ponieważ nie wzdrygał się przed usunięciem któregoś z oczu. Shisui był w stanie przywołać stado wron, aby pomóc sobie w walce i opanować trzy podstawowe transformacje natury (Ogień, Błyskawice i Wiatr) wraz z uwolnieniem Yin. Był bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się technikami ogniowymi. Miał zdolność do kreowania ogromnego kalibru ognistych technik. Wykorzystanie tej techniki przez Shisuiego wymagało wysiłków wielu członków Anbu aby to zrównoważyć . Posiadał także tantō, wykazując znaczne umiejętności w kenjutsu od młodego wieku. Przeciwko dwóm Anbu wykazał się niezwykle podobnym do Itachiego talentem do Shurikenjutsu, a także ukazał zauważalną sztuczkę-z-ręki z wieloma kunaiami. Shisui okazał się także bardzo utalentowanym trackerem. Podobnie jak wielu członków swojego klanu, Shisui był posiadaczem Sharingana, który obudził w młodym wieku . Jego mistrzostwo w Sharinganie rywalizowało z Itachim, obaj są wysoko cenieni za swoje wybitnie wysokie umiejętności i czystą moc w jego używaniu. Używając go, zyskuje dostęp do ogólnych zdolności dōjutsu, takich jak widzenie czakry, przewidywanie ruchów i umieszczanie ofiary w paraliżującym Genjutsu za pomocą jednego spojrzenia. Jego Genjutsu było szczególnie potężne, okrzyknięte najsilniejszym w klanie Uchiha. Jego najbardziej podstawowe techniki mogą łatwo uwięzić innych potężnych użytkowników Sharingana, takich jak Danzō, zmuszając go do użycia Izanagi. Shisui był również w stanie uwięzić wiele osób w swoim Genjutsu z dużych odległości. Shisui był jednym z niewielu członków w historii klanu, który był w stanie obudzić Sharingana Mangekyō. Przebudził go, gdy zobaczył, jak drogi przyjaciel i rywal umiera po tym, jak odmówił mu pomocy w chwili zazdrości i słabości. Jego konstrukcja to czteropunktowy wiatraczek i dała mu dostęp do potężnego Genjutsu, które zostało uznane za najwyższego kalibru - Kotoamatsukami. Ta technika pozwoliła mu wejść w umysł osoby i manipulować nim sprawiając wrażenie, jakby robiła to z własnej woli. Ofiara nawet nie zauważy, że znajduje się pod wpływem tej techniki. W anime ta technika była tak potężna, że Shisui wierzył, że może jej użyć, aby cały klan Uchiha porzucił zamach stanu. Ta zdolność była tak wyjątkowa i potężna, że nawet Tobi jej pożądał i był sfrustrowany, że Danzō zdołał zniszczyć oko, zanim umarł. Kabuto był także niezwykle podekscytowany, kiedy dowiedział się, że pozostałe oko znajduje się w posiadaniu Itachiego. Oczy Shisui były również postrzegane jako coś w rodzaju skarbu, nawet w jego własnym klanie, ponieważ przed śmiercią musiał upewnić się, że wyglądało na to, że zniszczył je przed śmiercią, obawiając się, że w przeciwnym razie zakończy się konfliktem. Źródła